Yuga: The Sparkling Knight
by inspiredwatercreation
Summary: In this AU, Yuga is a young squire to the famous knight, Tenya who comes from the noble family of Iida, a family of knights who serve under the pure, noble King Yagi and his adopted son, Midoriya. King Yagi, finally seeing the greatness in his knight and squire has asked for them to come to his castle, so that they can be saluted for everything they did. But, will it all end well?


((In this AU, Yuga is a young Squire to the rising-in-fame knight, Tenya who comes from the noble family of Iida, a family of knights who serve under the great, and righteous King Yagi who has a son, although not legitimately. The "prince," Midoriya, was born in the neighboring country of Todoroki, but during the All Might-Todoroki war between young Midoriya was brought as a POW into the refreshing, hill-covered lands of All Might. But now, ten years later, at the age of 15, Midoriya has become - due to King Yagi's request - the "Prince" of All Might.))

It was the day that Tenya - and his young Squire, Yuga - had been waiting for. _Finally,_ they thought together, Finally, I can get the recognition that I deserve, the recognition that I have been so-long due, the recognition that -. At that very moment, the large, gargantuan doors standing before them opened up, revealing the most magnificent scene that either one of them had seen. And that is saying a lot since both of them had seen some pretty spectacular views during their fair share of adventures.

The scene, to which they had been tantalizingly staring at, was an entire procession of people lined up waiting for the up ranking of the Speed Knight, known as Ingenium. But to be quite honest, this really isn't what made the both of them begin to (internally) jump for joy. The thing that made the both of them do this is the fact that "they" were being up ranked not by the cold, apathetic Constable Aizawa, but by the one and only bright, cheerful King Yagi.

Yuga, suddenly snapping out of his stupor, grabbed Ingenium by the right sleeve of his armor and led him down the aisle, alongside the procession. As Yuga and Tenya walked down the aisle, they began to talk and chat about the past and everything that they had been through just to get this far in their lives.

"Se rappeler the time when you and I were asked by Lady Tatsuma to protect her dominion from the Chisaks?" asked Squire Yuga, as they walked down the aisle, not too respectfully but also not too pridefully. They walked down it just right, ya know? Just right. Anyway, Yuga continued on, saying, "Tu connaitre the Chisaks, that group of barbarians that nearly overwhelmed you and me with their amazing sense of manipulative skill, and malice."

Tenya, continuing on to the altar, said while laughing, "Yeah, I remember them. They sure a ferocious bunch. Man, I still can't believe that they nearly defeated my Recipro Burst, that time."

"Oui, and how they- " began Yuga, as they arrived at the altar for the moment that everyone within the eglise had been waiting for. The reason that Yuga suddenly stopped his sentence was since he noticed the fact that both he and Tenya were being watched by the illustrious King Yagi and his son Midoriya, _who to be honest is actually kinda beau_ , thought Yuga to himself.

All Might, addressing Tenya, Yuga, and the whole of the procession said in his small, influential voice, "Good morning everyone. Thank you all for coming here on this amazing, and quite a memorable day. Today we come here not to celebrate me and my son, but to celebrate the grandeur amount of feats that the two standing here before me have accomplished."

King Yagi swept his eyes among the procession for a moment before he continued, saying, "From the moment that I met Speed Knight, Tenya and his young Squire, Yuga, I knew that the two of them would be destined for greatness, and now that I am standing here before all of you today, I feel that I can indeed say that the two of them have proved me and my prognosis correct." Then, signalling for Constable Aizawa to bring him the ceremonial sword, King Yagi pulled the sword up out of its scabbard and began to up rank Tenya from the position of knight to the position of Marshall (someone in charge of military arms and horses, as well as a military man who was the primary advisor of the Master-ranked knights), and he began to finally, after a long, somewhat stressful two years of observing dub Squire Yuga to the position of knight, making Yuga… a nobleman.

"By the power vested in me, as the king and originator of the kingdom of All Might. I, Toshinori Yagi, now dub the squire Aoyama Yuga a Knight of the Pure Oath, and Iida Tenya a - " At that moment, from somewhere within the procession - then again, it may have been outside the entire church - a jet black ball of flame erupted, and began hurtling towards Tenya with the intent to kill. Tenya, not seeing the ball of flame headed towards him, stood up to see just what it was that everyone was gasping and screaming about.

When Tenya stood up and turned around he saw just what it was. The jet-black ball of flame that had been sent towards him. Tenya, not having any time to react, just stood where he was, ready for the attack to take hold of him in its dark, fiery hands. But, Yuga, on the other hand, being the now-appointed knight and protector of the kingdom that he was, decided it would be in everyone's best interests to make sure that his former "boss" did not die. And so, Yuga finally being the somewhat respected knight that he was went ahead and used the very technique he had been saving for his debut, Art of… Seduction.

Yuga took his arms and put them back behind his head as if he were laying down, looking at the night sky; then, he went ahead and activated his only real weapon, the navel laser. This sent a somewhat small, quite luminescent beam of light out into the air towards Tenya. Tenya, not seeing the beam of light headed towards him - along with the jet black ball of flame, suddenly felt the searing, scorching heat of something close to - if not hotter than - a branding iron. Tenya, being sent back by this sudden, unseen, "inexplicable" force was able to barely and narrowly dodge the attack that came from the unseen aggressor, but this was at a price. Although, Tenya was able to dodge the aggressor's attack and live to see another day, what he was not able to dodge was… the internal rupturing of one of his organs. His brain, to be exact.

Due to the severity of the wound, Tenya was no longer able to serve the great, and majestic King Yagi on his court. Tenya, after being treated, decided to live life as one of the King's royal advisors. Why? Well, this would be mainly due to the fact that Tenya received a letter from the king asking for him to become one of his advisors since Tenya could no longer serve on the front lines of battles and war - or really any lines, to be completely and seriously honest. And as for the one and only Yuga, well he went on to become the greatest knight that the kingdom of All Might had ever seen.

He won against armies of hundreds of thousands using only his personal skill, he battled gargantuan monsters purely for the fun of it, and he was the bravest person that all the people of All Might had known. All-in-all, everything worked out for Yuga and his former "boss." They lived nice, "quiet" lives in "small, shanty towns" keeping solely to themselves and making sure that no harm ever befell upon the greatest kingdom to ever exist.


End file.
